


Assassination classroom fanfiction requests

by Seaxereddington



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Any ship - Freeform, Can be whatever as long as it follows the rules, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Doesn't have to be ships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'll try my best so please don't hate me, M/M, Please Forgive me, Please don't be afraid to request, Swearing, The one shots won't be long, There are more ships, Will do just friendly ships, but do be afraid that my work will be bad because I feel the same, i think??, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Just some assassination classroom fanfiction requests!Sorry, reduced the requests to 30, I won't be able to do 50. I've got a lot of other fics to work on.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 108
Kudos: 172





	1. Rules, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, so please be easy on me I just thought it would be fun.

This is my first time, so I'll try my best to please your wishes. I won't write any of my own, so do comment on what you want and I'll try to do so. This is only assassination classroom, but I don't mind what ship. 

I do not write: smut, that is about it, or anything a little, eh... Weird, nothing like Boku no pico because that abomination should have never been made, apparently said by my friends and sister. Also please no sexual things either, because I do not know that stuff, so I couldn't really write anything, sorry. 

But I can do fluff, humor and crack and stuff like that. So i will try my best but this is my first time and I don't think I'm that good at writing. 

When requesting, please do be specific, as I will not be able to rite anything otherwise. 

Please enjoy!

Also, apologies if I answer late, my phone isn't the best at getting notifications 


	2. Our life together, (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i request Irina and Karasuma domestic fluff? Maybe they both had just come off work and just want to lounge around because me too tbh
> 
> I've tried my best and I hope you enjoy it, RoyalLilac-san!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, so thank you for the suggestion. I hope you enjoy

Karasuma arrived home again with Irina, opening the door before walking in and taking off his shoes.

Irina went off to cook a nice meal for then, like she always did, while he worked at the coffee table. He sighed, feeling drained. 

The scent of Irina's cooking filled his nostrils, making his stomach gurgle quietly in anticipation. 

Two slender arms hugged him from his side, and soft golden hair nuzzled in his neck. He heaved a small sigh, letting Irina lean into him.

"You stink", she murmered into his collar, nonetheless placing her legs over his. "Irina, I can't do my work like this", she ignored him, tightening her hold on him.

He took a deep breath, before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over the two, allowing himself to rest and lie down, Irina atop of him. 

The distant scent of perfume and sweat wafted near him, as well as the conditioner and shampoo Irina used.

He ran a hand through her soft and delicate hair, closing his eyes. She hummed in pleasure, nuzzling into his neck. 

For a while, they stayed like that, doing nothing. Then Karasuma broke the silence again, "Irina, I think our food might overcook".

She bound of him like a spring, worry evident on her face, "Oh no!".

She ran straight to the pot, "Shit!". The blonde woman panicked, trying to the fix the mess of smoke and beeping. 

He smiled, feeling a swell of amusement and affection, and stood up to help her. 

This was his life now, and a perfect one it was 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for more! Though they take a bit of time to upload.I hope you enjoyed, and got it right! I quite enjoyed writing this! I'm also sorry this was so short, I didn't really know what to write or add to this, I hope you enjoyed none the less.


	3. The calming waves of a piano, (KaraIri).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request OmiRina fluff? If so, the blurb goes like, as usual her hubby comes home late and somewhat streesed out. Tonight, Irina figured she might needed her piano to alleviate his stress (And also because Tadaomi likes to listen her play. ) Please do respond!
> 
> I'll try my best to respond to your wishes, Flaredpoop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real cute but I can't think of a title, sorry. I just don't know!!

The piles of work grew larger and larger, eating more and more into his sleep and free time. Lately he would only get a few hours of sleep, and he couldn't spend much time with Irina either. 

Truly, work was demanding. Another day, and the pile of stress only looked bigger, and by the time he returned, it was pitch black outside. In a couple years time he was sure his jet black hair would be cloudy white from the stress. 

Closing the door with more force than needed, Karasuma made his presence known with a quite, "I'm home", before walking straight into the living room.

Upon seeing her husband, Irina sighed. He definitely wasn't having a good day. Or week for that matter. She then remembered something, face lightening up like a bulb. 

"Tadaomi~", Irina grabbed his arm and pulled him along after he had taken off his shoes and blazer.

"What?", he replied a little irritably. Her smile grew wider, "Just follow me", she led him to a room with a few instruments. The black grand piano stood out in the middle of the room, and she sat him down on a near by couch, before sitting herself on the stool.

The beautiful of tone of the piano filled the room, and immediately Karasuma felt some tension leave his shoulders. The grace which Irina played with was beautiful, just as beautiful as the music. 

Her small smile as her nimble fingers pressed the keys with ease, the soft yet steady tone of the piano. Soon, Karasuma felt himself dose off a little, work completely forgotten. 

"You're really beautiful when you play", the raven haired man murnered. Through her concentration, Irina didn't hear him, but she didn't need to. A small smile graced his lips as he let himself be lifted by the calming music.

Irina finally finished, and turned back to egr husband with a huge smile, "How was-- Oh?". The man was sleeping peacefully on the couch, making her grin. She brought a cover, before positioning her self comfortably next to him and snuggling close to the sleeping man, pulling the cover over them.

"Goodnight, hubby". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, so than you for your request! Hope you enjoyed. Somehow I managed to really make that long, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Jealous little strawberry, (Karashuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i request Asano and Karma fluff. Maybe Karma is jealous with one of Asano's fan and try to intimidate the poor boy or girl. Thanks a lot
> 
> Cute little request from Natalie-san, and Karma and Asano are perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this went well, I have never written Asnao x Karma before, but I've tried my best!plwase enjoy

"Asano-senpai?", a girl with brunette hair and wide matching marron eyes pouted, a finger on her lips.

"Yes?", the strawberry blonde in question acknowledged.

The girl grinned, feeling her heart beat erratically, "Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having.. Uh", her plump cheeks went a little rosey, her eyes moving away from the students council president's, "Wanted to... Uh, come with us, for desserts after school", she offered, gesturing to her friends behind her, who had equally red faces.

Karma watched with narrowed eyes from his desk, slumped over on his desk. An ugly feeling burned in his chest, and he watched in utter silence as Gakushuu smoked politely. 

"Sorry, I'm a little busy today, so I won't be able to", he responds. The girl deflates a little, pout returning, before one of her friends walked up to the violet eyed students.

"Nee~", she whined, leaning into him. She narrowed her eyes in a flirtatious manner, giving him a sly smile, "Please won't you come with us?".

Karma growled quietly, sitting up straight. He watched with growing anger as the girls started pathetically begging HIS Asano to come with them.One of them placed a hand on his chest. 

That was it. That was the last straw. 

The students in the classroom flinched when they heard a sudden slam. Karma got up, eyes shadowed by his red bangs. He walked oevr to them, before giving then a harsh glare. 

The girls shivered and stepped back in fear, at the intense fire behind his mercury eyes. Despite the hatred, Karma gave them a smile, "You see, the president will be busy spending time with me", the smile was dark, a sense of denger looming behind it, "So why don't you find someone else to ask?".

The girls nodded quickly, and ran away clearly spooked. The others, having witnessed the red head's fury, followed suit of the girls.

Asano smirked, "You get jealous so easily", he laughed. Said boy flushed red, "You're the one who's not doing anything!", he shot back.

Gakushuu smiled, making the red head fluster more, "Well, I knew I had a charming Prince to come and save me", Karma growled, feeling his face burn.

"Cute", Karma went to protest, until he was silenced with his boyfriends on his lips. He melted into the kiss.

The girls from earlier watched in frustration and sadness, biting onto a tissue as they cried silently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a high school AU since I thought it would work better since they would probably in the same class.


	5. Don't be so jealous! (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please do one where irina's busy flaunting herself to sick pervs outside of school perimeters while tadaomi watches her from a distance trying hard not to show her he's affected much. that would be much appreciated!! thanks.
> 
> Sweet little request from Jam-san! I hope you enjoy, (I wasn't really sure, so sorry if this wasn't what you wanted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write this so that this is after the trip to ominawa, since by then irina is still flirty but there's a higher chance of Karasuma being affected, and they're still on school

"You're like the meaning of beauty!", a tall man, with a scruffy beard smiled at Irina.

The woman in question smiled back, waving a hand, "Why thank you! Though I do get it all the time", she winked at him, making his cheeks redden, "But coming from you... That's special to me", the blonde haired woman blew him a kiss.

Outside of a small store, Karasuma walked past in silence, on his way home until he could hear distant talking. He craned his head to see a few men around Irina, all of them smiling. 

Some were being a little touchy, but Irina simply have them a sly smile, using her bodily charms to wrap them around her finger, unknowst to them, "Ne~ Won't you buy me some beer?", she traced a finger on one of the men's chest, said man grinning dumbly, "Please?", her eyes were wide and pleading. 

Karasuma was tempted to hist leave, disgusted by her and the men's behaviour, but something burned in his chest. His walked over in silence, keeping an expertly concealing poker face, before grabbing one of the men's hands and pushing it away gently. 

"Oi! What's you problem!", the man shouted in anger, growling at Karasuma. The raven haired man turned to Irina, sighing in disappointment. The action earned him a scowl, and Irina snapped at him, "What?! Are you here to tell me off?". 

Silence hung in the air. A heavy feeling stettled in Karasuma's throat, and he was unable to answer. _What is this feeling?_ His calloused hands pulled Irina away from the men, "Don't falunt yourselves so shamelessly, especially when you're a teacher", he simply said. 

The men, 'Tched' and walked away, disappointment clear on their faces. Irina wrenched her hand fom his grip, about ti snap, before stopping. 

Her face was full of surprise, before a sky smile overtook it, "Don't tell me... You're jealous?", she grinned, feeling excitement. Just as she was about to tease him, he cut off her mkemt of triumph, "You can't be acting so foolishly now that you're a teacher", and with that he walked away. 

Walked away with a heavy feeling, his heart beating a little faster, cheeks red. 

None of which Irina could see, none of which Karasuma would ever show, even if he had struggle hiding it away 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please do comment!


	6. Taking care of you, (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've read your fanfiction of KaraIri and I like your fanfic very much. Can I request a story like 'Irina had very bad injure after the mission and Karasuma took care for her'? Thank you very much.
> 
> Man KaraIri is very popular now! Request from Jimmy_Barson, (Sorry if I got your name wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was cute! I love Karasuma, and KaraIri is just as good. I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it's short, I'm not very good at writing.

Irina had just joined the ministry not long ago, a new agent with immpecabke experience and skill. Even with all of that, she was not invincible. 

"Ow! Ow! Karasuma! That hurts", the young woman complained, a tear at the corner of her eye. Karasuma sighed, applying the disinfectant on the particularly large wound on her arm, before bandaging it, gently tightening it.

"Ow!", Irina complained again, glaring daggers at her companion. She growled, more tears welling in her cerulean eyes. "Don't move, or it'll only hurt more", he advised, moving onto the another wound.

Irina watched quietly as he worked his way through her injuries. Though not life threatening, they were quite serious. If the bleeding didn't stop, she would probably pass out from the blood loss. 

Despite her strong facade, he knew they were hurting much more than she was letting on. Karasuma was quite expririenced in such situations. 

A few more complains and whines, and he done, tightening the last bandage. His coal black eyes looked at the woman in front of him, her cheeks pink and eyes downcast, away from his.

"Thanks", Irina mumbled, looking embarrassed. Her voice was barely audible, so much he almost missed her next words, but he heard her nonetheless, "What do I owe you then...?". The question hoesntky shocked him.

"You don't owe me anything, we're partners, it's my job to make sure you live", he replied simply, keeping his gaze on her. Her cheeks visibly redden, mouth in a cute little pout.

Cute, huh?

Then, her face lit up like a light bulb, and before he could react she pulled him down by his colour and pecked him on the cheek, "As thanks".

He stayed in the same position, motionless. Confused. 

Irina stared at the man she loved, blinking. He hadn't moved from the earlier position, even when she had gotten up, albeit with a little bit of difficulty, and walked away. 

Is he okay? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks! Please feel free to comment and kudos if you enjoyed it


	7. I'm here for you, leader, (GakuRen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i request gakushuu and ren fluff? A Summer vacation au where we see how they spend it together and get closer to each other :)
> 
> An other cute request by jane-san! I'll try my best, but this is my first time writing about this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't satisfactory, I didn't really know what to writ e, since I've never done vacation fluff before, but I've tried my best. I made this so that they're in their second year, getting their usual trip at Okinawa they didn't get in their third year

The breeze was nice and calming, sun able in the middle of the sky. A bright shine was reflected on the perfectly blue, calm sea of Okinawa beach.

Asano Gakushuu say in the white sand, an umbrella shading him from the string light of midday. The sand was a little grainy and hot under him, but was overall a nice feeling to lie on, still quite soft. Other students played in the beach, splashing each other.

Seo and Araki, as well as Koyama were having a waterfight, spraying each other with cold, refreshing water. "Hey!", Seo complained as a strong splash of water hit him square in the face.

Koyama grinned widely, holding up his water gun, "S'what you get shit nose!", he taunted, jumping about in the water. A large splash of water put an end to his glory.

The boys went back to fighting amongst themselves while Ren, the last of the bug five, sat beside Gakushuu, sipping in a cold reshreshment.

"Asano-kun? Are you not gonna get a drink?", he asked, a small smile on his face. Gakushuu's face stayed blank, "I'll be fine", the strawberry head replied.

The brunettes smile faltered for a second. A small breeze ruffled their hair, cool against their pale but warm skin. He decided to lay down next to Asano, letting his calm surroundings lull him into peaceful rest.

"Asano-kun? Is everything with your father OK?", the question caught him off guard, "... Of course", came the late and unsure reply. Ren frowned, feeling a small bud of sadness.

"It's just that, lately you seem... A little off", he started, brows furrowed in worry, "You don't seem to be getting enough sleep", Ren had noticed dark bags under the 14 year old's violet eyes.

Gakushuu scowls, looking away, "You don't talk to me much anymore, like your putting a distance between us", a sort of guilt was nestling in his chest, "And... I just think it's not good for you", the secretary finished.

A silence settled between, defeating to Ren and painful to Gakushuu, "I'm fine", the president said firmly, but his eyes were soft, "But if I'm a little honest, I do find some comfort in your presence", the brunette smiled brightly. 

"Then let's spend more time together!", he exclaimed, arms out wide. His classmate startled face scrunched up into a little pout, "My parents absolutely love your company!", he continued, smile spreading to his eyes. 

Gakushuu sighs, "Fine, I'm sure my father will allow it, under the guise of studying", he sits, a small smile on his face. "You really annoying, you know", he said fondly. Ren grinned, thrusting his drink Gakushuu, "Want some?". 

"Sure". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please do comment.


	8. The confession between two strawberry heads, (Karushuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please write about Karma and Gakushuu pre-relationship, with Karma trying to ask Gakushuu out for a date without putting aside his pride and tells Gakushuu directly. Thanks a lot
> 
> Nice requests from Elyna-san! I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute fic, I love a fukstered Karma, he's adorable! I hope you enjoy!

Akabane Karma had been feeling very nervous lately. His heart often fluttered around someone. His cheeks went red whenever he saw him. He was in love, and he wanted to make his feelings known. 

Outside of the man campus, he awaited a certain someone's prescense, leaning on a tree while ignoring the other students who walked by him groups, forming and speaking rude words about him. 

Truly, did they not know what a whisper was?

A certain strawberry blonde walked out, next to the student council secretary. His heart sped up, and his face burned.

Karma could barely force his feet to move from his spot, fear of being rejected keeping them stationary. He willed himself to move, positioning himself in front of Asano Gakushuu.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Akabane?", his tone was demanding as usual. Ren frowned next to him, "I... Have something to ask, but I'd rather we were alone", Karma felt his voice quiver slightly.

It seemed that Gakushuu noticed, but his secretary did not. The violet eyed student told Ren to go first, earning some protests but ultimately shutting them down.

Once the brunette was put of earshot, Gakushuu turned back to Karma, his gaze shape and strong, "Whatever it is, make it quick".

The strawberry head took in a deep breath and swallowed down his pride before speaking his words, "I love you",he said plainly, "Please go out with me".

There, he had said it. Whatever Asano said to him, he would at least not regret.

Karma was so busy glaring at the ground he almost missed Asano's next words, "W-well... I like you too... So sure", he replied awkwardly. Karma looked up, surprise easily seen on his face. Something loosened in his chest, shoulders relaxing. 

Asano was scratching his cheek in embarrassment, cheeks rosy red like his hair. Before the strawberry blonde could answer, Karma leapt forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Then ill see you tomorrow, right? As a-Gakushuu", he said a little shyly, giving him a genuine smile. 

Gakushuu gave a small smile back, "Sure, Akaba-Karma". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and request for more!


	9. Sweet dinner date, (Karushuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request another Karma and Gakushuu fluff when Gakuhou figures out Karma and Gakushuu relationship and ask Karma for dinner just to piss Gakushuu off. A little humour is also great. Thanks
> 
> Another cute request by Natalie-san! I hope I have humor in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with humor but I don't think I've ever written much humor. However the principal is probably a dad who brags and likes to baby his son, after the incident in junior High of course. In high school I'm sure he tries to baby him and brags to everyone when someone asks.

"Akabane-kun! Asano-kun!", the cool yet somehow cheery voice of the principal--or rather, the former principal--rung throught out the halls of Kunugigaoka High school.

Said strawberry blonde stiffened, turning around in dismay while his boyfriend grinned devilishly, "Mr Principal, sir!", Karma greeted, waving a little, "How's it going?".

Gakushuu growled, glaring at his father, "Please, I'm no longer principal, feel free to call me by name", Gakuhou smiled.

"Hello, father", Gakushuu gritted out of his teeth, the word 'father' laced with poison. Said father simply ruffled his son's hair, before turning back to Karma, "I heard you and my son were dating!", the two boys flinched, going bright red.

_Oh crap! Is he gonna be mad?_

"I'm glad to know my son had good taste", the comment thee the both of them off. 

_Did he hear him right?_

Karma gaped at the prin- former principal, or Asano-san, eyes wide. Gakushuu grimaced, "Absolutely no!", he growled at his father, jabbing a finger at the tall and unsuspecting man, "You'll nothing but embarrass me and I won't have it!". 

A small devilish laugh forced Gakushuu to whip around and glare at his boyfriend who grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Embarrass huh?", the red head turned back to Asano, "Sure, I would love to come over for dinner. Is tonight alright?".

Asano nodded, a calm smile on his face, "Of course. I'll contact your parents and tell them", he pulled out his phone, holding back Gakushuu from trying to strangle him. 

Karma laughed, watching the father and son duo, "Calm Down, Gakushuu! It'll be fine!", he reassured still laughing heavily. 

The strawberry blonde could only glare at the floor as the event was set into motion. 

That night, Gakushuu didn't think his father could be so embarrassing, "Oh! And this was when Gakushuu joined me to go to the old campus when he two! Isn't he adorable?", Asano gushed, showing Karma an album of a baby Gakushuu who waddled with his father to the old campus. 

"Awww, look at those little legs and arms! They're so chubby", Karma laughed. Gakushuu felt his face burn more than ever, wanting to dig a whole and Bury himself in it. "He was so cute, and innocent, sometimes I wonder what happened to him", the taller brunette lamented, a sad smile on his face. 

"I grew up and you also happened", Gakushuu growled from his gritted teeth. The two of them laughed wildly from the table, their forgotten dinners sitting on the table. 

"Oh! And this was of him when he learned to play the violin! He was a very good player for his age", Gakuhou pointed to a picture of a young Gakushuu who sported a smug smile as he destroyed the other students in the competition, "I have the video if you want to see", he offered to Karma, who nodded eagerly. 

The later the night went on the more Gakuhou bragged and talked about Gakushuu, a mix of affectionate insults and compliments thrown in. Karma watched as Gakushuu turned redder than Karma's hair itself and hid himself in the corner of the room, muttering something about, "Revenge". 

"Hey Sasuke!", the red head called to his boyfriend, "Stop borrding and come over here!", the orangebgaured bit gave him a strnlong glare. A glare that would make anyone else cower and run away for fear of losing their lives, but unfortunately for Gakushuu, Karma and Gakuhou were not anyone else. 

"You know, Gakushuu always cried a lot, for no reason most of the time. He was loud and always wanted something to eat", Gakuhou carried on, a very happy Karma listening intently, "He even came to be quite bhibby at some point, it was cute". 

The father looked up longingly, face contorted into a sad yet happy smile, "I surely do miss those times", he sighed. 

Gakushuu growled at them, "I'm going to murder you both", Gakuhou laughed while Karma waved a dismissive hand, "Sure you will". The violet eyes orange head gritted his teeth, hands twitching. 

"You know, we should really eat our dinners before they completely freeze", the two boys looked over to the table where their untouched dinner sat, looking quite lonely on the small dinner table. 

The three went back to their seats, but Gakuhou picked up Gakushuu's plate, "What are you doing?", he questioned as he watched his father with growing dread. 

"I truly missed those times I babied you, so before it's too late I'm going to carry on baying you", Gakuhou picked up the fork and expertly twirled the pasta onto it, before presenting Gakushuu with it, "Now say 'Ahh' for me please", he ordered, still smiling. 

Karma spit his water out before bursting into hysterical laughter, Gakushuu looking at his father in shock and frustration, "No", he refused. Gakuhou frowned, "Come on its not that hard", he poke his son with the fork, "No!", the boy stubbornly refused. 

The red head in front of him watched while trying to stifle his giggles and eat at the same time, making Gakushuu's face burn tomato red. He snalled his hands on the table, "Stop laughing! KAR--", but before he could finish, Gakuhou took the opportunity to shove a mouthful of the dinner into Gakushuu's mouth, making the boy choke in surprise, "So you finally decided to let me feed you", he shook his head in disappointment, "I've got to say, I'm disappointed in you son". 

Once Gakushuu had forcefully swallowed the mouthful of pasta, he glared at his father for the 50th time, in his mind at least, "Who said I'd let you feed me?! And stop it! I can eat by myself!", he harshly grabbed the fork from his father before angrily eating the pasta, glaring the whine time.

"Gakushuu", said boy growled at the devil who called him, "You'll get wrinkles all over your forehead if you keep frowning line that", he supplied helpfully. Gakuhou sat back down at his seat, eating his own dinner, "And you'll look just like you father". 

To day that Gakuhou was offended, was pretty accurate, "I don't have that many wrinkles", he forneed at his son's boyfriend. Gakushuu snorted, "Keep dreaming old man", he grinned, looking somewhat proud.

"Like you did about wanting to one day ride a pink fluffy unicorn on rainbows?", he shotback, a matching grin on his face. 

Karma immediately burst into more hysterical laughter, tears pouring from his eyes as he struggled to breath, "What?!", he gasped, smacking his fist on the table. 

Gakushuu bristled, redder than beetroot. 

"Stop laughing!". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment for more! Sorry if the humor feels forced, this is probably the first time.


	10. Afternoon nap, (KaruNagi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do a karmagisa one? fluff? i dont mind anything
> 
> Little KaruNagi requests from cassie-san!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing about KaruNagi, also I prefer this ship name, so I did them spending time in a snack shop together

* * *

The shop was quite crowded, many tables fill of families and friends who chatted and ate together. The smell of sweets and drink filled the air, a pleasant and calming one.

Nagisa took a sip of his cola, the cool liquid rushing down his throat. He sighed in pleasure, before taking a small bit of the cake.

"Nagisa, You look quite tired", the redhead commented beside him, slowly sipping his drink. "What do you me-", his sentence was stopped by a yawn mid sentence.

Lately, Karma had noticed, Nagisa had dark bags under his hodded blue eyes, which often closed before snapping awake. The boy had been having trouble during their P.E lessons, forcing their teacher to make him sit out for rest. 

The blueberry head smiled, "There's nothing I can hide from you, is there Karma?". The said red head smirked, pulling his cardigan off and wrapping it around the blueberry haired boy, "Of course not", he goaded, "I have an Eagle eye, I can see anything".

Nagisa smoked tiredly, resting his head on Karma's shoulder, "Sure you can", he mumbled, nuzzling further on his shoulder.

Soon, his breaths has evened out, and Karma smiled softly, petting the mat of blue hair. 

"You're cute then you sleep", he placed a small kiss on his head.

"Shut up", came the small mumble, making Karma jump. "You were still awake?", the tired blue eyes had a flash of amusement, "What can I say? I'm assassin, I know how to trick people".

The two of them laughed, before going to back to their eating position, Nagisa resting on Karma while the Mercury eyes students ate his cake in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment for more! they're quite the dynamic duo, so hopefully they're in character.


	11. Picnic date, (KuraFuwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Fuwa and Kurahashi fluff? Don't know how this would work but I'd totally appreciate if you wrote some. Thanks.
> 
> Cute request from Undeadinside! (also I live your profile pic).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also my first time writing about this ship and sounds cute!

The sun shine brightly as the wind gently ruffled the trees and bushes. The sky was clear of clouds, blue as their blanket. Fuwa and Kurahashi sta together, enjoying a small lunch the orange haired girl had made.

"Wow!", Fuwa's eyes lit up, "This is delicious, Kurahashi!", she munched on an other rice ball. Kurahashi grinned, "Thanks! I made them with my mum", she looked at the her surroundings, listening to the bugs and birds chirp as they went on with their daily lives contently.

"You know", the green eyed students started. Fuwa turned her head to her girl friend, still munching in her delicious lunch, "I really love this mountain, it's so beautiful, and full wildlife, that I didn't realise how much I love it", she let a stray stag beetle climb if her hand.

"And when Korosensei came to teach, I didn't think this could ever get better", she gave the girl a wide smile, bright as the sun, "Then I got you, and now I really don't think anything could be more perfect in my life".

Fuwa felt a few tears gather in her eyes, and she jumped at Kurahashi, pulling her into a string hug, "Aww! You sweet little baby! You're so precious!", she squealed. When she pulled back, Kurahashi for need at the tears leaking from her eyes, "I love you too", and have her a peck on the lips.

Kurahashi blushed as Fuwa wipes away her tears, laughing while doing so, "Fuwa-chan!", before the black haired girl could react she felt a pair of lips on hers.

"I love you so much". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment for more


	12. Goodbye, (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Irina and Karasuma fanfic? Maybe about the conversation of Irina and Karasuma before Irina died after she had been shot in the mission.
> 
> Absolutely heart breaking but perfectly fine request from Raven_Spears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, first angst I'll try not to mess this up. But if you cry I'm really sorry.

_"Karasuma", Irina whispered, hands around his back and head buried in his shoulder, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine", she reassured, looking up to him with a gentle smile._

The raven haired man walked across the fields of corpses, tears stinging his eyes in the harsh rain. 

_He grimaced, holding her tightly in his arms, "But, at least let me come with you!", he stressed, gritting his teeth. A small chucked vibrated against his chest, "Don't you trust me?", she asked._

He walked aimlessly, until his foot hit the corpse of a blonde haired woman. A stab of pain hit him hard in his heart. 

_"I trust you", he responded, "But I'm also worried, this isn't like missions from before". The frown on his face grew as she pulled away, placing a thin finger on his lips, "I'm touched you worry so much, really", she winked, "But I'll be fine. You need rest, you've been working hard", she said, her smile softening._

He knelt down, holding the ice cold and wet body gainst his soaked yet warm self. "Irina...", came the weak whisper, voice shaking as the tears feel from his eyes. 

_Karasuma sighed, letting her pull away from the hug, "Fine, but please becareful". The iwmn giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love you", she whispered, before walking away, leaving behind a completely confused Karasuma._

He hugged close to him, hands in a gentle yet strong hold. Karasuma listened in the silence of the rain for a heart beat, hoping he was wrong, but never found one. Quite sniffles turned into harsh and ugly sobs, into weak cries as he tried to hold them back.

"I love you too", he whispered back shakily, running a hand in her once golden beautiful hair, now muddied into dirt blonde.

He wasn't sure whether it was his imagination, but he was sure he heard a quiet whisper. 

" _You finally realised? I love you too"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh! I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoyed that tho.   
> Please feel free to comment


	13. First kiss, (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do irina and Karasuma's first kiss please 🙏
> 
> Another cute little request from Irisilieellis-san! I hope you enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is adorable! I hope you enjoy it. I've also finally decided that I'll do 50 requests meaning there are about 37 requests left after this one.

Irina held his hand tightly, feeling her cheeks burn and a bud of warmth blossom in her chest as they walked around the stands. The festival was bright and loud, and Karasuma had agreed to come with her. 

She agd squealed upon hearing the simple but defeated, " _Yes..._ ", from the other line, then hung up and got ready quicker than lightning could ever hope.

They walked together in their yukatas, hand in hand as the delicious aroma wafted around the area. Bright but soft lights lit up the stands, children running around while adults walked behind them, conversing with each other. 

The sky was dark, the dim, round moon hidden behind grey clouds that passed by idly. For a while Irina and Karasuma enjoyed themselves, playing games and eating together. 

They walked together the whole time, and Irina couldn't help but feel the happiest she had ever been since she was 8. The sensation of his rough and calloused, yet string hands on hers made her giggle, always earning a confused look from the man. 

She was acting like a high school girl, but then again, she didn't get to do so when she was supposed to be a high school girl. She should be allowed to have her time. 

After a while, they both reached a small cliff where the festival was behind them and the city was within sight., "What a beautiful sight...", Irina marvelled, holding on to Karasuma. 

The lights shine brightly against the darkness of the night, like small fireflies from their point of view, drifting about Tokyo. The festival behind them was a bright light, like the sun had descended upon them and wanted them with light and warmth from the ground. 

She turned back to Karasuma, feeling her smile grow wider at his small smile. Irina let go of his hand, and faced him directly. A bud of nerve made her feel suddenly queasy, swear forming quickly on her hands.

Karasuma's brow furrowed, watching as Irina's hands shook a little, "Irina? Are you ok--", he was cut if by a soft pair of lips on his mouth. 

It took him a moment to realise that Irina had wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. Before he could react, she retracted her lips from him, a gentle smile on her face," I love you", her voice whispered. 

In the soft shine of the moonlight, he realised how stunning she truly was, and the times he never appreciated her goddess like appearance. 

Karasuma smiled, "I love you too", and placed his lips back on hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to be quick to get one if you want one. Please feel free to comment for more!


	14. Why must pride hold us back? (Karushuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Karma and Gakushuu fic about their last day of high school with them being too prideful and not telling their secret crushes to the other. Please write it as a sad fic. Thanks
> 
> An angst requests from Elina! Made me so sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so an other sad one, and it makes me really sad. I hope you enjoy.

'I love you', Karma walked past Asano again, completely ignoring the boy. He felt his heart clench, and grit his teeth.

He arrived at the hall of Kunugigaoka High school, where the whole of the 3rd year awaites for their principal to arrive for the graduation ceremony. 

Karma eyes lazily trailed to a strawberry blonde who stood stiff at the front of A class, watching the new principal as he individually gave the students their certificate. 

'Yet my pride holds me back, and I can't say the words I'd esire you to know'.

Gaku- Asano walked onto the stage and smiled politely, thanking the principal who returned his smile and passed him his certificate, congratulating him at the same time.

Once the students started filing out of the hall, he cut Asano off, standing tall and prideful as always. "What is it, Akabane? I don't have time for this", he demanded, eyes narrowed.

'I love you... So much', Karma smirked, "Just wanted to say goodbye to who is probably the worst rival I could've asked for", he jokes, warning a small smirk from his 'rival'.

'Yet I can't tell you'.

"Oh please, you weren't even a concern to me, you think I consider you a rival?", he challenged easing an eyebrow. "Well, I did prove a challenge many times, but I can say with certainty that we're even".

'So please know, that I love you, more than anything'.

Asano nodded, "I can admit that, as annoying as it is", he muttered, narrowing his eyes as a his lips curled into a faint scowl, "But you were a good rival. Unfortunately that'll have to end since I'll be much further in life than you can even hope--", Karma interrupted, his ego forcing him to rebute as usual, "We'll see about that".

He held his hand out for a hand shake, "We'll see how far we've both come, and that will be the final battle", Karma proposed. Asano smirked, taking his hand, "Sure".

'If you can't, then I'll hope in our next life we'll be together'.

Karma walked away with tears prickling his eyes, eyes cast away from the beautiful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! Only 36 remaining.


	15. Fresh start, (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Your story is so awesome! So I want to tell you about my idea, can I?  
> Could I request a story about Karasuma and Irina after she moves in to his house?  
> Thank you for your writing and thanks for reading this. Hope you for the best♡.
> 
> A long but cute request from Chika-san! Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm getting so many requests that seriously I'm going to lsoe track of everything! Anyways I'm sorry if this is late, I'm also writing a few other fucs so there's that

Irina watched the scenery pass as the car drove to his house. The car suddenly stopped, and the bundle of nerves tightened around her stomach. 

The car came to a slow stop, and an apartment with a parking lot came to her view. Karasuma, her new roommate, was standing on the porch, awaiting her. She felt her stomach twist and ehr cheeks burn, but quickly ignored the feeling willed for her heart to calm down. 

The driver turned back expectantly, hand out for the payment. Irina rolled ehr eyes, before paying him and giving him a quick 'thanks'. She opened the door and closed it, before making her way to the trunk and opening it. A hand reached for a few of the suitcases sitting in the trunk, "Is that all you have?", a low voice asked. 

"Yeah", Irina replied, taking out the last suitcases. They closed the trunk and walked towards the entrance, up the stairs and through the corridor in mostly what felt like awkward silence. The golden haired woman bit her lip, feeling a wave of anxiety. 

"Well...", his voice seemed awkward, "This is my house...", he finished. 

_Well, I can very much see that._

She didn't dare say that out loud.

The house was quite plain, the living room and kitchen opposite each other and a corridor leading straight to a door and two doors on either side of the corridor. 

"Umm, well... Where s-should I out my things? Hehe...", her voice shook a little. She berated herself. 

_Ugh! Come on Irina! You're a master of languages! What is wrong with you today?!_

Karasuma cleared his throat, "Right", he started walking through the dinky lit corridor, before opening the door on the left. 

Irina couldn't help but feel some disappointment knowing that he had a spare room, but quickly shook the thoggtts out of her head. 

_No! You promised you would stop Irina! Not now!_

He opened the door to reveal a quite empty room, a plain bed in the middle with white sheets, unused but certainly old. A small desk to the left corner of the room and a wardrobe on the right, quite big, but looking out of place with the rest of the room. 

There were a few more cupboards for her clothes to go in, as well as personal items. 

_But she didn't have many of those..._

Irina looked back at Karasuma, who was scratching his cheek, looking... Embarrassed? His cheeks were unnaturally pink... 

"I didn't know how many clothes you had, so I just bought the essentials", he said. The raven haired man oontedbtibthe door at the end of the corridor, "That's the bathroom. You can put your toiletries and other things wherever you want, so a s long as my things can still be reached", she nodded, and he left. 

Looking back at the room, a small warmth of affection rushed througbher veins to her heart, a wide smile making its way onto her face. 

_He did this all for me! And he was so awkward it was kind cute..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 35 remaining and I'm pretty sure there's less because I have so many requests.


	16. Introduction to my love life, (GakuRen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do another Gakushuu x Ren? Maybe where Gakushuu tells his dad that he's dating Ren? (Maybe make it fluffy? I've been reading too much angst lol)
> 
> (If you do decide to write this request, don't stress yourself out over making it! I can wait, there's no need to apologize for how long it'll take. Your mental health comes first, darling!!)
> 
> Thank you So much! Your worry means a lot to me! But a cute little request from Angel Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to get more of these requests done thanks to the fact that I have nothing ti do other than write more fanfic! Als I'm so sorry I couldn't think of a title

The two of them stood in front of the door, feeling a put of dread form in their stomachs. His father may have started being much more... 'Fatherly', but he was still worried the principal wouldn't accept his boyfriend.

Ren gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling softly at his boyfriend. The orange haired students took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in, leaving Ren behind.

"Father", Gakushuu called for his attention, "What's wrong, Asano-kun?", said father replied smoothly, looking over some files. Gakushuu swallowed his fear, "I have an announcement to make", and let out a deep breath.

"What is this announcement of yours?", Gakuhou questioned, rasing an eyebrow. He could feel the violet eyes boring into his soul, "I have a boyfriend", Gakushuu thought it was best to tell one bit at a time.

Let him take it in slowly, and hope for the best. 

"Is that so?", he wasn't sure if he was correct, but did his father sound... Remotely excited? Judging by his face... Possibly, "Who is it?".

"Umm... Sakakibara... Ren", the Asano Jr looked away self consciously, unable to look his father in the eye. What if he doesn't accept Ren? What if he doesn't accept his sexuality? What if he reverts back and starts berating him? 

A sudden, hearty laugh snapped him from reverie of bad thoughts, while putting him in a state of absolute shock, "... What?".

The principal continued laughing his heart's content, a wide grin on his face, "Os that what you were worried about?", Gakuhou chuckled, "Ah... Young love", Gakushuu squinted at his father.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my Father?", to say the young Asano was shocked would be a severe understatement.

"First, I need to know more about Sakakibara-kun", the brutte principal concluded, putting a hand to his chin, "We'll invite him to dinner soon, and then you can go on plenty of dates once in sure he's perfect for you", as he went on a tangent, Gakushuu left the room.

Ren was anxiously biting his thumb, "What happened to the earlier reassurance?". The boy startled, before running to Gakushuu and placing both hands on his shoulders, "How's it go?".

The orange haired Asano stayed silent for a while, giving Ren his answer. He turned away, feeling tears prick his eyes, "So it just wasn't meant to be... Huh?", he gave Asano a sad smile, "Whatever--".

"Oh! He said yes! Don't worry", Asano interrupted, making Ren freeze, "I just worried about hie excited he seemed". The brunette gave Asano a blank stare before bursting.

"SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER GAKUSHUU!".

"Yeah yeah I love you too". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment for more, and do leave kudos if you enjoyed it, if you don't mind


	17. Surprise Attack, (Karushuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Karma and Gakushuu fic, in which they fight with each other hard, maybe in a combat situation in P.E class when Karma taunts Gakushuu and then they gone wild. However, in the middle of their fight, Karma pulls Gakushuu down and kiss him then use the chance to defeat him.
> 
> A quite daring request from Alice-san. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite daring, but I love the idea. And Gakushuu has proven to be a strong fighter, and I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy

Akabane Karma was probably a master of provocation, and definitely knew how to push the Vice president of the student council's buttons better than anyone else in the world, second after his the former principal of Kunugigaoka Junior High, of course.

"You bastard! I'm gonna make you eat you words", Gakushuu threw pinches after the other, sending some kicks for good measure.

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try, vice president-kun", the red head taunted further, easily dodging or blocking and even throwing some counterattacks. Annoyingly, Gakushuu did not think he would win.

The teachers shouted at them to stop, but could not intervene without getting hit themselves. The two boys were too fast. 

Asano's fan club cheered their star on, yelling encouragement while insulting Akabane. A grouod of boys had already bet on who'd win, and started cheering for their bet.

Just as Asano was scanning for a weakness, he felt a pair of lips on his own. The fan club gasped, and the rest of the students gagged while some took pictures. Oh, they were gonna get it. But first, Karma had to deal with Asano-chan here.

**1 hit. 2 hits. 3 hits. 4 hits. 5 hits.**

Asano looked confused, a red hue forming on his cheeks until he whole face was tomato red. 

**6 hits. 7 hits. 8 hits. 9 hits. 10 hits.**

Karma pulled Asano closer to deepen the kiss, catching the strawberry off guard. His fsnclub looked outraged, screaming at Karma, but he couldn't hear them. 

And he didn't care. 

**11 hits. 12 hits. 13 hits. 14 hits. 15 hits.**

It wouid be ironic if he stopped at the number Nagisa had when fighting Kayank. What a charmer.

**16 hits. 17 hits. 18 hits. 19 hits. 20 hits.**

He finally let go of Asano, and attacked before he could respond. In the next second, Asano was pinned to the ground, Karma grinning in victory, "My win, Asano-chan".

Said Asano was in shock, still trying to grasp what had happened. 

Before either of them coujd say something, a can hit Karma, "Ow!", the red head rubbed a hand on his bruised skull, looking back to meet with the deadly fangirls who glared at him.

"Now you've done it, Akabane", their leader growled dangerously. Karma shouldn't have felt intimidated, however he couldn't help but feel some apprehension.

"You should run for you life", came the warning from Asano below him. He looked very serious, "They once almost killed a girl who tried to kiss me".

What. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 requests left though technically less becasuw there are a ton I have still not answered too. I'm so sorry


	18. Your lips taste like cherry, (GakuRen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can you please write another gakushuu x ren about their first kiss! Can you please make it in which they’ve already confessed their feelings and are dating while in highschool! Please make it cute and fluffy , thank you so much for your hard work and please take your time while writing it i understand that you have many other fics to write so please don’t push yourself or stress over it 
> 
> Nice and cute request from Grilled_Cheese. Thank you for you worry, it warms my heart and fuels the fire if my soul! I will try my best!
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for being so late! I was writing other fics and I have moved back to RWBY, since Adam Taurus has become my favourite and I want to write a fic about him. As well as the other few fics I have ti finish. I'm so sorry, so thank you for waiting so patiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at titles, so I am very sorry if it is lackluster. I'm also still quiet busy, but I hope I'll update this soon.

The sun shine brightly over them, a small wind ruffling their clothes and hair.

Ren and Gakushuu sat side by side at a small park, full of young children who played while their parents watched. The two were sharing a small drink, cool and refreshing during the hit mid summer.

Ren's hand softly held Gakushuu's pales one, a small smile on his face. The other boy looked away, a small blush spreading on his cheeks, "No need to be embarrassed, Gakushuu".

"I'm not", the strawberry blonde growled, "Just...", he couldn't very well say, 'Oh you know? I just really wanna kiss you, right now'. That would be embarrassing, and Gakushuu didn't do embarrassing.

For a while they sat in a comfortable silence, a small breeze cooling against the heat of the sun that hung above their heads. Ren looked at Gakushuu, who's face was bright need by a golden ray of sunlight.

'You look like an angel', the thought passed his mind as he smiled softly, pulling Gakushuu's face to face him, "What is it?".

Before he could react, Ren had put his lips on the violet eyed boy's, said boy startling still. Gakushuu put his drink down, before fulling embracing Ren, hand on his boyfriend's face. The moment was only short, but felt like an eternity to both of them.

Gakushuu undid the kiss, breathing heavily, before smiling, "That was nice", small shades of pink dusted his cheeks. Ren nodded, "That was". 

Suddenly, the marroned haired student clocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face, "Your lips taste like cherry". 

Gakushuu deadpanned, "That's your first reaction?". 

The laughter bubbled in Ren's chest as he smiled widely, "You know, you were weirdly familiar...". 

Gakushuu stared at him blankly, "I've never kissed anyone before. Today was my first", he admitted honestly. 

Ren smirked, "Well that's adorable", he reached to pinch Gakushuu's cheek, to which the boy protested, slapping his hands away, "Stop that!". 

The sun never shine so brightly before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 requests remaining and I'm surprised I've made it this far. I hope you've all enjoyed so far! Please comment for more.


	19. Head pats, (Kurahashi & Karasuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a fluffy scenario between Karasuma and Kurahashi from AssClass??Teacher crushes are cute!! It's up to you to decide whether it be platonic or not. Either way sounds fine to me. Thanks and have a great day!
> 
> Cute request from Jam, I hope you enjoy. I wasn't particularly sure on what to do, but I tried my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I still had no idea what to do. But I finally came up with something, and hopefully it's good. I've been busy with other fics and RWBY too. I'm still pretty young and inexperienced when it comes to writing, so criticism is welcome I guess.

Kurahashi thrust forwards with her knife, sweat glistening from her forehead in the bright sunlight. The male teacher dodged with ease again, keeping an eye out on the young girl as she attempted to stab him. 

_"I will get him today!",_ Kurahashi had decided that, working diligently as she moved gracefully. She attempted to sweep his legs, to drop him and move in for the final strike, but he jumped over with ease, making her scowl.

Thr students watched in awe as the usually kind hearted and enthusiastic bug lover moved faster than ever, stabbing and kicking towards her target. Nakamura grinned, "You go girl!", she whooped. The girls smiled, joining in.

"You can do it Kurahashi-chan!".

"Go Kurahashi!".

The girl's emerald eyes widened as the cheers of her classmates filler her ears, a small bit determined smile passing her lips. _"I'll do it!"_.

Karasuma dodged the knife again, ducking under an other kick and gently pushing her next strike away. A gunshot, from her bb gun. The bullet whizzed by his eye. Distracted for a moment, he pulled his eyes away from the girl, before feeling his balance shift. Kurahashi seeped his legs again, before jumping in for the final slash. 

Just as bright th knife down, his figure was longer under her, her knife bending uselessly on the diet floor. She panted, heart pumping harsh and quick, her PE kit sweat drenched. Karasuma let a small breath having flipped back into a standing position afterosing his balance. 

"Aw man!", Kurahashi whined, feeling disappointed. And she almost had him! The cheering stopped, replaced with winces and praise, "You were close Kurahashi-chan!".

Kurahashi stood up, pouting, before feeling a wide and strong hand on her head, "You did well today , Kurahashi", Karasuma praised with a small smile. The girl felt her cheeks heat up, a smile forming quickly.

"Make sure to watch whether your opponent had fallen or not, or they may use this against you to counterattack", he cautioned. She grinned, emerald eyes shining with the sun, "Yes sensei!"

The teacher nodded, before turning back to the other students, "Make sure to learn from watching others. We still have time for one more spring match, does anyone want to volunteer", a hand shot up lazily, accompanied by Karma's lazy smirk, "I am sensei". 

The raven haired teacher nodded, and Kurahashi walked back, feeling a bid of warmth. 

_He patted my head!_

She may have received endless teasing form her classmates, and a shy smile from a love struck Kimura, but today was surely the best day in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been mourning over Adam and Qrow's sad lives. I'm tempted to do so many Adam fics and maybe some Qrow fics too. So I may be quite busy. That's why I've reduced the requests to 30, sorry everyone


	20. Tea is the best! (KaruShuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a fic about Karma and Gakushuu cuddling with each other but also quarrelling about some trivial matter. Thanks a lot
> 
> Love KaruShuu so much. An adorable request from Elliot. I've tried my best. I hop you enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love tea, and totally think that Gakushuu loves tea but has to love of coffee for studying, but Karma prefers Coffee. And so Gakushuu, being passionate about tea in my mind, tried to lecture his strawberry head.

Karma was warm. But not as warm as tea. He was nice, but not as nice as tea. The strawberry head's hand gently ran through his hair, making Gakushuu feel warm as the tea in his hand. 

"I thought you liked coffee?", Karma asked in sheer boredom, though cuddling Gakushuu was sweet. The strawberry blonde shook his head, "No, but I lived of it because I studied late at night and barely got enough sleep", he leaned into Karma's touch, sipping the tea.

The delicious taste washed over his tongue, so warms dn soft he could probably fall asleep in Karma's arms. "That's sad, I prefer coffee. Tea has never been my thing", Karma would later regret ever speaking such a sentence. Gakushuu had startled out of his arms, holding his cup of tea like a gold jewel worth all the money in the world. His eyes wide and mouth agape, scandalised beying Karma's understanding.

"How could you?! Tea is the best thing this work was gifted with! A gift from the Gods", he proclaimed, liking shocked his boyfriend would say such a thing. Karma shrugged lazily, "I don't know about that. Coffee just tastes better you know, gives me the energy I need". He always drank coffee, every morning, ever night before playing games and falling asleep late at night. Coffee had become a routine for him, some might even say a friend.

Gakushuu shook his head, "What a pitiful being..", he muttered dustatesfullg, before his eyes shined with a determined glint, "I must make you see that tea is the best. This household with only keep those who see the true beauty of tea", Karma sweat dropped, feeling a little apprehensive.

"What about you dad? He drinks coffee doesn't he?", the red head had attempted to sway the conversation away from him, only to bring full attention to himself, "Mt father is an exception. He may love of coffee, but I know he deeply loves tea. In his free time he drink tea so it's fine".

Gakushuu had spent a whole other hour trying to force feed Karma to drink tea, before going of on a tangent about the best types of tea, which led to a tangent on tea itself, which then led to a rant about his favourite tea being discontinued.

Karma smiled fondly, putting an arm around Gakushuu and sipping his coffee loudly, "I still think coffee is better".

"You don't understand! Tea is the best!". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	21. Operation K man + Bitch-sensei GO!!(KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Assassination classroom geeeekk 
> 
> Pls pls pls do a Karasuma x irina where the students (karma and Nakumara)  
> set them up on a date!
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry these are late, I've not only started GCSEs but also I've been writing other fanfics, and today i have grading for Karate. I've been busy, but that's not an excuse. I shall re-double my efforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy with playing the Wii U, I'm so sorry this is so late. Also had to update my other stories and I'm currently writing this in school. It's a dangerous task but I'll try my best--

Karma was bored. He was very bored. So, being the admin of the class group chat that Karasuma-sensei had made for them, (and specifically ordered for assassination plans use only, which he was going to defy right then and there), he started texting.

_Ass. Class_

Chuunihan: Guys let's set up Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei on a date. Watching Karasuma-sensei be blunt has blunted my own heart. 

Poor Committee Member: I don' think that's a good idea, Karasuma-sensei told us to only use this for assassination plans only

Forever O: I THINK THIS IS GREAT!

C: Kayano why are you typing in caps?

Forever O: I'M JUST SO EXCITED

Androgynous: Also who changed the names?

Box O' Moe: Why me of course! :)

Androgynous: Whyyyyyy

Gyary English: Oh! This sounds great. We should lock them in the school shed. Thta where most sex scenes happen

Poor Committee Member: WHAT?!

Androgynous: WHAT?!

Chuunihan: YES

Androgynous: Karma-kun no

Chuunihan: Karma-kun yes

Gyary English: Karma-kun yes

Pseudo Takaoka: Bah, this is a waste of time. Count me out

Loofah: yeah same here, don't have time

Home Base: Same here

Rolling Riser: Same, I'm busy trying to not throw up Muramatsu's ramen

Loofah: HEY! 

Poor Committee Member: Guys please stop! This isn't appropriate, Karasuma-sensei won't be happy 

Stern Lecture: What's going on here?

Poor Committee Member: Kataoka help me please, they're asking Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei to murder us!

Stern Lecture:...

Poor Committee Member: You'll tell them to stop... Right?

Stern Lecture: We should tell them we have a surprise at school. We're hiding in the bushes by the field. And someone get me some binoculars

Poor Committee Member: Kataoka WHY!

Chuunihan: YES!

Gyary English: YES!

Androgynous: I can feel you two smiling like children at christmas

_Later that day..._

Forever O: OMG THEY KISSED!

Chuunihan: Finally! The square has finally rounded

Gyary English; It has now become a squircle

Gyary English: Damn I wished they had sex, I had a camera ready and everything 

Androgynous: Nakamura-san please stop being a pervert

Stern Lecture: Alright everyone, mission complete. Next time let's make them go to a festival

Poor Committee Member: I feel so betrayed. If you get caught I'm not helping

_And so, the class had been found out, and those who were involved were forced to run extra laps by Karasuma-sensei, who was beyond angry and a little embarrassed, (If the rosy cheeks were anything to go by). Isogai had refused to talk to Kataoka for a day, but then apologised for being mean. Kataoka's heart melted and she gave him a hug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I have a few more requests pending that I have to find.


	22. Your past won't chase you anymore. (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan solano 
> 
> Can u do a karaira story where Irina is crying in bed and then Karasuma comforts her just something cute of sorts! Pls
> 
> Of course, I hope you enjoy it! Again i wrote a bit of this in school, Didn't get caught luckily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this comic that was practically, and I have always wanted to re write it

It had been a quiet night. He and Irina were sleeping together, the young her woman asleep soundly on the opposite side. Or at least he thought so. Small sobs echoed in the room. Tadaomi woke up to darkness. His eyes slowly adjusted, a faint silver ray of moonlight from Irina's side. She was crying. clear tears slowly falling from her eyes, pinched shut. A grimace painted on her face, sobs louder yet quiet. The raven haired male, frowned, remembering the cold and lifeless eyes she once had. The mask she wore to hide such feelings. 

He was glad she was letting them out, but not in such a way. He didn't want her to suffer from nightmares. But he also didn't want to wake her up. She was finally getting proper sleep, ever since they started living together. Sleeping in her own room hadn't done wonders for her, coming to the living room with shrivelled hair and dark bags under her eyes. Irina took time to answer to him, and the first day of work had been a disaster. He had let her sleep with him whenever she couldn't, and after a while they had gotten into a habit. 

They were dating now. So it wasn't as awkward. Tadaomi brought a hand to her hair, running his fingers softly through her golden hair. He brought her closer to him, keeping a soft but strong hand around her. He closed his eyes, and at some point fell asleep as her sobs quieted.

* * *

Irina was having a nightmare. She was sure. But that didn't mean it was pleasant. Her parents fell over her, warm blood trickling from their wounds, dripping onto her. The militia man had a cruel grin, "I wonder how good you'll taste", he had said. She felt the tears gather at the corner of her cerulean eyes.

Her father's gun lay besides her. Her body was shaking, but she grabbed the gun without hesitation and shot. It was life or death. She wanted life, at that moment. Olga was telling Lovro of her kill, his eyes studying her. She looked up with apathy, eyes empty. The scary man said he liked them, and gave her a choice, (One she would come to regret, but one she would accept), in the form of the knife in front of her.

Just as she reached for his sleeve. Lovro disappeared. So did Olga. She was still slightly away from her village, but there was a light. A man holding a hand towards her. She couldn't see his face, but he certainly felt familiar. He looked familiar, spiky black hair and a black suit. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But she grabbed her hand. It felt nice. Rough and calloused, but soft and nice. She felt warm and safe, something she hadn't felt in a while. It felt nice, the hand pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes, the scent of cologne mixed with hair gel. "You're safe now", he said, "You've got me".

For once in ages, her dreams were sweet and cute. 

Irina woke up fully energised, a weirdly nice feeling in her body. The sun was already bleeding into the horizon, the sky a beautiful peachy orange with clouds of soft gold. Kara- Tadaomi, (She had started calling him that, since he insisted), wasn't in bed. There was a burning smell from the kitchen, and a bit of loud cursing. The former honeypot laughed to herself, before calling out, "Tadaomi, if you're trying to cover up lunch with sauce or something I will make fun of you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I don't know how many requests left, since there are a few more in the comments section


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I just love your storys!May I ask for a Karma x Maehara fic If is not much.My baby Maehara don't get enogh love,and If you cam make it a hurt confort fic will be cool.  
> Keep continue whit your work because is a masterpice"
> 
> Requested by Just a potato, (Mood). I wasn't really sure about the scene si ce you didn't specify, so I tried my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you by the way, that's really nic I appreciate the compliment. I'll try my best, but in not really sure. I've never written MaeKaru. I hope you enjoy!

Maehara had been uncharacteristically spacing out, staring off into siace with blank eyes that were usually so focused. Isogai watched with worry as Korosensei asked the ginger head the answer, and as he spluttered before sighing in embarrassment as someone else answered.

The dark rsvenette decided he would speak to his friend and see what was wrong. He didn't want Hiroto to keep his problems to himself. As the bell rang, Isogai waited for a certain ginger haired student.

As he did so, a surprise awaited him. He watched with growing wide eyes as Hiroto and Karma spoke, before the red head gave the smaller male a small kiss on the cheek. Hiroto giggled, returning the favour with a wide smile.

Hiroto left, only to met with a surprised and amused Yuma, (Though he didn't show it). "Oh.. Isogai.. Hi?", beads of sweat trickled down Hiroto's neck, a nervous and forced smile present on his face. It was the complete opposite of what had been an genuine and joyous smoke earlier. 

Yuma felt bad for making his friend nervous, so he put down his stern persona and gave Hiroto a soft smile, "I didn't know you were dating Karma". The gingernette gave a weak laugh as footsteps approached.

"You got a problem with that, class rep?", a velvety voiced asked, an underlying tone of warning laced within. Hiroto's smile slowly disappeared as a worried look slowly took iver, eyebrows crinkled and mouth pulled into a nervous frown.

The ravenette shook his head and smiled brighter, "No of course not. If anything, I support you guys. I'm just glad Hiroto's happy, and Karma too. And I'm sure you'll take care of Hiroto, so thanks". Isogai's words were gemiin, both could tell.

Hiroto returned the smile with his own grin and wrapped his arms around his best friend, "Thanks Yuma. Thank you so much", he could hear the shake in the orange haired student's voice, but simply patted him in the back.

Karma's narrowed eyes had widened a little with surprise, before softening with warmth glowing from his mercury eyes. "Yeah, thanks Isogai".

They spoke for a while, Yuma sharing an encyclopedia of embarrassing things about Hiroto, to which the ginger male protested with rose cheeks and Karma woukd laugh and point out how adorable he is. 

Yuma left then had to leave, a wide smile on his young and shining face. He needed to get home to help his mother before she tried pushing herself again. And his siblings would surely live to hear from Hiroto again.

Hiroto looked back one last time at his best friend, a small smoke before re turned to Karma, pulling in the male's lips for a passionate but soft kiss. Karma returned the favour, as the sun set behind them, leaving the soft peach sky with a golden haze. 


	24. Sweet date, (MaeIso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i request a maesogai fic where they bake together"  
> Cute request by Mak! I've tried my best and i hope you enjoy

"Nee, Yuma, Can we make some cake? I'm hungry for sweets", a ginger male pouted as he clung to a ravenette who had little antennae on his hair. Isogai sighed with a smile, soft and gentle as he patted Maehara's gelled hair, "Sure". The ginger haired student grinned and helped the class rep get the ingredients. The two opened and closed cupboards as the ingredients filled the counter. Isogai set about mixing the butter and sugar as Maehara weighed the flour, "Yuma?". he called. 

"Yeah?", the raven haired student looked towards his siblings who ran to him on their little legs, slowly approaching him though they ran. The two small children gave him bright smiles, launching themselves to cling on their brother's leg. Isogai stumbled a bit, smiling gently as they asked for cake, "I'm making it. Hiroto and I are working together", he leaned down and patted their little antennae down, "Do you wanna help us?". 

Maehara chuckled at the children's excited nods, eyes shining like black suns. Despite the colour seeming so menacing, in a child's wonder it seemed innocent. "Woah! Yuki stop that!", Isogai hurriedly grabbed the flour bag away from his younger brother who seemed set on 'Making it snow'. Maehara was standing with Hana, the girl sporting a wide smile as she watched the ginger haired teen mix all the ingredients. When Maehara wasn't looking, she would sneak a few licks of batter. 

Isogai finally wrestled the bag of flour off of his brother's hyper active grip and sighed as he put away the bag. The little Isogai junior reached his little hands to the bag of flour, a pout on his face, "I want the snow". Isogai pats his head and returned to watching the cake with his boyfriend and sister, "That isn't snow Yuki. Cakes aren't made of snow".

Afterwhile the older boys pulled out the cake from its home in the oven, and placed on an iron wrack where it could cool. Isogai's little siblings sat at the table, little legs swinging as they waited for the cake to cool. Maehara laughed heartily, seeing the little kids' excitement, his boyfriend chuckling besides him, "They're so cute", the ginger head turned to Isogai with a flirtatious smile, "Just like you".

Isogai flushed, while Maehara leaned in and winked seductively, before closing the gap between their lips and softly kissing him. Isogai pulled Maehara closer and held him until they were rudely interrupted, (Can't believe you guys!). "Ew!", Yuki wrinkled his nose and gagged while Hana giggled like a little school ove. Isogai gave them a grin and held a flustered Isogai closer, "What/ He's my future husband". 

"Hiroto!". 


	25. Sleep is important. (KaraIri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I kindly suggest Assclass teachers Tadaomi & Irina? I kinda miss reading them tbh. Maybe where Irina pesters his bf at his work desk into going to sleep. That's when Tadaomi complied as soon as he's realized she's fallen asleep onto his lap.💋" 
> 
> Cute request from Jam! I'm not sure I could make it long, but I'll try

The night was dark and quiet. Karasuma sighed at the pile of work that glared at him from his desk. He had just had a shower, dinner and brushed his teeth, readied himself for sleep when his eyes had glanced over his desk and remembered his forgotten work. The agent sighed and sat at his desk. 

Irina walked by her boyfriend's desk, frowning, "That's a lot of work to do. Make sure you get some sleep honeybear", she called sweetly. The ravenette glared at her, to which she squeaked and went to the bedroom quickly. The man let a smile pass his lips and sat down to do his work. 

* * *

"Karasuma, why don't you rest a bit? You've been working last night. It's morning!", Irina poked her boyfriend's stern face. The agent kept a poker face as he carried on typing and sorted the files. He had dark bags circling his red rimmed eyes, charcoal eyes focused. The scent of coffee was abundant, and Irina knew he had been staying awake due to a high amount of caffeine. 

Ever since she moved in with him, Karasuma had been overworking himself constantly, or at least in her standards, (She could barely focus on 4hrs of sleep. She didn't want to imagine no sleep at all). The manhad ignored and ran a hand through his drooped spikes of hair, sighing as he typed more and started writing. The blonde former assassin huffed, bringing him some coffee before sitting on his lap. "Irina, I need to work". She rested her head on his shoulder. 

Karasuma worked for while, before realising Irina was softly snoring on his shoulder. He sighed softly, putting down his pen and lifting Irina in his arms. He dropped her off to their bed, before yawning widely and deciding he had enough work. The dark haired agent stretched before getting into bed and falling asleep. Irina blearily, seeing her boyfriend asleep, and smiled gently. She snuggled into his chest and let herself cheer quietly. 

By the time she woke again, the sun was setting over head, a peach sky mixed with a golden haze. Karasuma still asleep besides her, chest rising and falling steadily. She pushed a strand away with a got up to lounge around.


	26. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe some soft RenGaku hurt/comfort? Like Ren taking care of Gakushu after something bad happens between him and his father and his nerves are shot. I always like scenarios where it shows that Ren is the only one Gakushu feels safe around, the poor guy"  
> Cute request by Shadowgeist (Is that correctly spelled? Sorry If I'm wrong)
> 
> Damn, I'm also a sucker for this. I love Gakushuu, really came to appreciate him and I'm so happy to see AO3 love him more. And Ren is always so underrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really have a proper clue about what Gakushuu was hurt, but I had a pretty good idea. Hope it made sense.

Gakushuu glared at the man before. Violet eyes gave him a condescing look, smile turning victorious when his anger and frustration (Emotions of weakness, he had told himself, and yet he couldn't hold them back) appeared clear on his face. The principal sighed, smile dropping, "I've already given you many chances, Asano-kun. Too many, it seems that you're truly not fit to be a leader."

He felt a wave of shame gnawing at his heart, gritting his teeth when his caught the disappointment in his (father's) eyes. "I've tried my best sir. There was nothing else for me to do", his voice was wavering slightly, more weakness he wasn't supposed to be showing (His throat hurt, and his heart did too. Not in the way he had expected). 

"Clearly your best isn't enough", the principal told him sharply. Gakushuu winced, keeping his head low. No matter what he did, it seemed as though it never worked. His fath- The principal (He reminded himself, painfully so) would never look at him with the love he once did (Though he could barely remember it), he would never acknowledge his efforts or results, always wanting more.

Pushing his son- best student (Though he wasn't really the best anymore, that's what he was saying) to drastic measures that could even hurt people, consequences left unattended. A small chuckle bring his attention back to the principal, who was wearing a small wry smirk. "You've always been so inclined to the know the secret of E class, were you not?". 

No, please no... A class, they... They needed him! Why? Who would lead them? He needed his friends! He didn't want to go to E class! Gakushuu's hands shook, throat tightening, almost suffocating him, "Sir, I'll redouble my efforts. I promise to redouble my efforts", he pleaded, voice cracking from the pressure of his pain. "I'll do anything", he was close to begging, but that would make things worse. The auburn haired principal would only see it as weakness and a chance to prod at him, before breaking him and putting back together (Just like the hexahedron toy)

"That's enough. I won't here anymore. You best be prepared to bid your goodbyes", the principal dismissed him, eyes cold and closed. Gakushuu looked yearningly to the pin of a golden sawtooth leaf on his tie, right where his heart rested (A place Gakushuu could barely reach these days, even when calling him 'dad'. The word was poison to his father, as was Ikeda).

He nodded, turning away, a shine of unshed tears in his violet eyes (That were usually so confident, but that was just a facade. Gakushuu always hid the pain behind his leadership that everyone demanded of him). The door shut quietly, and Gakushuu let out a sob as he walked down the empty corridors. He couldn't be more grateful for the loneliness, it would be embarrassing for anyone to see him weak, especially the people that looked up to him as an icon of strength (He wasn't... He was brittle and weak, his strength never lasted, in his father's eyes at least)

"Asano-kun?", a familiar voice filtered through his thoughts. Sakakibara- Ren was standing outside of the school gate, most likely awaiting him. "Gakushuu... What's wrong?", the flirty student walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What happened? Was it the principal again?". His throat hurt too much, he couldn't force any words past his gritted teeth.

The tears fell one by one as Gakushuu fell into his friend's arms and cried out, "Why?! Why does he always do this to me?! Why doesn't he love me?! Why doesn't he acknowledge me?!", Ren shut his eyes tight, rubbing (soothing) circles on his back, and lightly petting his blonde hair. "I do everything! I pour my heart and soul and it's never enough! Why, Ren!? Why?!".

He sniffled, sobbing harshly into Ren's shoulder. "... You haven't done anything wrong, Gakushuu. You're plenty strong, perfect for all of us. If your father doesn't want to acknowledge you, it's his loss. But he will do one day, because he won't be able to stop ignoring you", Ren wasn't sure what to say at first, but as he spoke he knew that all he had to say was the truth, what he believed in. 

"There, there", Gakushuu wiped his eyes, shoulders still shaking and occasional sobs ripping themselves from his throat. His cheeks burned, how could he let his composure slip? The blonde was afraid to meet his friend's eyes, afraid he would reject him for his constant weakness, "It's okay to cry Gakushuu", Ren told him softly, eyes gentle and kind. 

Gakushuu wrapped his arms around his (only true) friend's figure, murmuring a quiet 'thank you' into his shoulder.

"Anytime, leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Just a few more requests left!


	27. I accept you, (KaruShuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Shipping_Lord  
> "Could you do hurt/comfort with karushuu with trans girl gakushuu(I read a really good fic about trans girl gakushuu) where Karma’s comforting gakushuu after she came out to her dad let’s just say things didn’t go well and her dad doesn’t approve of Karma (I feel like Gakuhou would be more accepting post series)"
> 
> Of course! Though I personally think Gakuhou would be more accepting anyways, as long as he doesn't let it be his weakness.

"I will not tolerate such disgusting behaviour Gakushuu! And Akabane? Of all people?!". Gakushuu knew it would this way. But she wanted to tell him. Gakushuu wanted her father to know, and yet it was the biggest mistake of her life. "So I should just lie to myself!? Live as what I don't want to be!?". Gakuhou sighed, leaning back onto his chairm hand resting on his face, "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Dismissed"

Gakushuu stormed out, eyes streaming with tears (That her father never saw nor pitied) and ran. She ran out of the door, ran through the freezing streets and ran past the people staring. Her lungs burned and eventually her legs gave up, falling under her weight. She looked up at the sky, gazing in sadness at the little coins of silver in the dark sky, shining like little lights. 

For a while she watched, feeling the painful regret eating away at her resolve. Memories of her and her father star gazing flashed by her violet eyes. Why couldn't have things stayed the same? 

"Hey, what are you doing in the cold?", a cool and calm voice came from beside her. "Karma...", she whispered, seeing her boyfriend. The red head gently wrapped her in his coat, sitting besides her with a wry smile, "I'm guessing everything didn't go well". She shook her head, a small breeze blowing her blonde hair. Karma wrapped an arm around her and let her lean on his shoulder, "He won't know, but he will one day. And even if he doesn't, you have me. You have Ren and others. We'll support you no matter what."

"But", Gakushuu's voice shook, "He'll force me to be a boy. I don't want to be one, I want to be myself", her shoulders shook, tears forming in her violet eyes. The mercury eyed trickster wiped away her tears with his thumb, a soft smile on his face, "I won't let him do that. I may not be good at this mushy stuff, but I'm strong and I will fight him if I have to", he reassured.

And for once, Gakushuu felt safe, resting her head on his shoulder and listening to eating of his heart slowly pulling her to sleep. She snored softly, face serene. Karma grinned, and pulled her into his arms before walking into his house. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight", and laid down next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 remain, feel free to comment! Though I'll tell you if you are too late  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	28. Date Time (KaruShuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous  
> "Can we maybe have a karushuu fic where class e sees karma acting weird so they stalk him and turns out he's going on a date with gakushuu then the next day they tease karma a whole bunch? Just some supportive classmates fluff"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and of course E class would tease him.

Nagisa observed Karma carefully that day. He had lately been telling Nagisa that he couldn't walk with him, and had even rejected the offer of going to see Sonic ninja. He was hurt, but he knew something wasn't right. The rest of E class knew too. 

_Karma was hiding something!_

"Karma, where are you going today?", Nagisa asked the red head as he packed to leave. "Oh, just to the library. I'm gonna study", he replied casually (Though Nagisa picked a few traces if awkwardness in his voice). That's interesting. "Oh, I see. Are you going with anyone?". He shook his head, standing up, "I prefer studying alone". The blueberry haired student nodded, he understood that, "Okay. Have fun", he waved his friend goodbye.

Just as the door shut, the rest of E class popped out of their hiding spots, "He's definitely hiding something", Maehara grinned. 

"Guess we have no choice but to follow hin", Nakamura nodded. 

Nagisa blanched, _'They didn't have to, but...'._ The assassin like student was curious himself. He had known Karma for a while, even if their relationship was either strained or distant (Sometimes it felt as though it just wasn't there), and yet he had never seen him act in such a way. 

They followed the red head and hid within the greenery of the school, using flora from the bushes to blend in (A techniques that Karasuma-sensei had taught them). Isogai sighed, shaking his head along with Kataoka, the two muttering about how they let their class do this. As Karma stood in front of the main gate, Fuwa clicked her fingers, "Maybe he's waiting for someone, a girl or boy", she suggested. 

The class broke out into excited whispers, discussing their classmate's love life. Their chatter came to silence when a familiar face appeared. "You ready?", Karma smirked, though Nagisa could see the faint blush on his cheeks. Asano Gakushuu, the son of the principal nodded back, a small smile adorning his face. The two walked around town, hands linked and laughter echoing around them.

Nagisa couldn't help but feel at ease,m as did his classmates. Just was Asano left, Karma had turned around to leave when E class ambushed him, "So Karma", Nakamura started, eyes shining with mischief. The redhead frowned, "Why are you all here?". Maehara grinned wolfishly, nudging him, "Don't think we didn't see you holding the council president's hand". 

The trickster's face went a bright, crimson red. At that time, E class looked a lot like Korosensei, with his wide grin and beady eyes plastered on their faces as they pestered him about the date and Gakushuu. 

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

"We support you Karma!"

"Do we need to set up the next date?"

Nagisa watched from behind with a sheepish smile, but he was happy that Karma was happy.

The redhead was avoiding their questions as smoothly as he could, but he was overjoyed that they didn't judge him and accepted his choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, just remember, no smut or smutty related things, or sexual things I don't know any of that stuff I couldn't write anything.


End file.
